


LEGO-истории

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Lego - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: В один прекрасный день я купил Лего по Тварям... И понеслась!Картинки для фонов взяты с просторов сети.





	1. Ну что, строптивая, поехали кататься?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серафина *все сложно* Геллерт, перашки

**Геллерт Гриндельвальд:**

эх прокачу тебя я фина  
от всей язвительной души  
стритарт не мой но отражает  
короче буду ждать сову

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/24/DR7QuYX1_o.jpg)

**Серафина Пиквери:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/c4/7xtjbcjJ_o.jpg)

**Геллерт Гриндельвальд:**

смотри какой орел закатный  
смотри какой закатный все  
я знаю ты каньоны любишь  
а значит премся в ебеня

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/89/5e/0OinPWR4_o.jpg)

**Серафина Пиквери:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/f2/BXBjX4VM_o.jpg)

**Геллерт Гриндельвальд:**

хоть ты вернула чемоданчик  
я сделал пропуск го со мной  
там куча транспортного средства  
хоть прямо сразу в инстаграм

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f8/d6/s9T9ahsI_o.jpg)

**Серафина Пиквери:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/a2/dHQpxLlv_o.jpg)

**Геллерт Гриндельвальд:**

не хочешь так давай вот эдак  
не хочешь эдак будем так  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/71/L4unX5aC_o.jpg)

**Серафина Пиквери:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/4a/jibpAfti_o.jpg)

ВЖУХ!!1

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c1/de/VJn0qbno_o.jpg)

**Геллерт Гриндельвальд:**

какое женское коварство  
и где же мой спаситель шмель


	2. Если друг запечалился вдруг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Якоб/Ньют, сносорожиха, кроссдрессинг

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c0/ff/7xihsUzT_o.jpg)

Ньют: — Поддерживать душевное равновесие друга, которого бросила девушка? Да за нефиг петь! 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/fd/gBzuG2ez_o.jpg)

— Достаточно каждое утро вручать ему бронежилет и каску! Которые следует загодя обрызгать афродизиаком для сносорожих.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/93/7c/7REkw0qG_o.jpg)

— И отправлять его чистить загон... Правильно, сносорожихи!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/67/ca/cJRRFI4X_o.jpg)

— А когда он набегается, а потом нажрется с горя и устатку, нужно переодеться в розовое пальто Куини...  


Ниффлер и Пикетт (мысленный ор чаечкой): «WTF?! OMG! AAA!!1»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/cb/erGCP0rA_o.jpg)

Якоб (мысленный ор чаечкой): «Вернись ко мне! Я все прощу!»  


Ньют: — … И вернуться к нему. Ведь прощение — это очень важно для душевного равновесия...

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d4/53/xjMgDoWg_o.jpg)

сносорожихи...

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/67/31/1T5LRrlU_o.jpg)


	3. Так вот ты какой, универсальный рехаб!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Штруделевый квартет, Серафина Пиквери, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, Абернети  
> отношения: все со всеми  
> крэк и трэш, присутствуют фантазии о насилии

В чемодане уютно, тепло, красивые закаты, загадочные рассветы, задумчиво пахнет навозом... Никто не осудит Серафину Пиквери за то, что она поехала к Ньюту, чтобы лечить посредством его багажа свой Геллертопобегочный депрессняк.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/94/Q5sYIHSo_o.jpg)

Серафина Пиквери: — Никто не осудит меня за то, что я поехала к тебе, чтобы лечить посредством твоего багажа свой Геллертопобегочный депрессняк!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/6d/fuWi76hT_o.jpg)

Тина: — Осудят, конечно, но у меня есть успокоительный чай, после которого пофиг, кто кого за что осуждает.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/53/cK0nks5Y_o.jpg)

Якоб: — И надолго вы к нам, любительница амнезийных техник?

Серафина Пиквери: — Поговори мне тут, и я вспомню сразу несколько, которые еще не пробовала!

Якоб: — Поэл. Булочку? То есть... Курочку?

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/cc/EtEAX8rc_o.jpg)

Якоб: — С тех пор как Куини бросила меня и ушла к Гриндельвальду, чтобы мы с ней никогда не расставались (не спрашивайте!), я охладел к выпечке... Меня больше увлекает, знаете ли, РУБКА МЯСА!!1»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/67/nQcAyrch_o.jpg)

(Где-то икают Куини и Гриня)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/85/89/qnJczP3l_o.jpg)

Серафина Пиквери: — Ах... Я вас так хорошо понимаю... С тех пор как Абернети бросил нас и ушел к Гриндельвальду, чтобы с ним никогда не расставаться (не спрашивайте!), я охладела к тюремным заключениям... Меня больше увлекает, знаете ли, АВАДА КЕДАВРА!!1»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/38/5c/ldSbVN49_o.jpg)

(Где-то икают Абернети и Гриня)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/79/6d/i7TjThJK_o.jpg)

Ньют: — Абернети?! Я и не знал, что он вам так... дорог!

Серафина Пиквери: — Сама фшоке!

Тина: — У меня есть успокоительный чай, после которого пофиг, кто от кого к кому ушел!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/96/cWKdfsZJ_o.jpg)

(Где-то на заднем фоне нарастает "бум-бум-бум". Это Якоб бьется головой о стену хижины)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/0a/bxyP1w0k_o.jpg)

Ньют: — Якоб, надень шлем!

Серафина Пиквери: — Да, Якоб, хватит биться головой о стену хижины! Пока я не заинтересовалась тем, как это вы умудрились ничего не забыть, прокатите-ка меня на сносорожихе...

Ньют: — Прекрасная мысль! И, Якоб, надень шлем!

Серафина и Якоб уходят кататься на сносорожихе.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3a/fc/9PIIQp9f_o.jpg)

Тина: — Я думаю, мы сможем выделить ей в чемодане загончик, оформленный под кабинет МАКУСА...

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cd/16/JmVn649k_o.jpg)

Ньют: — Несомненно. Вряд ли это будет так же сложно, как выделить загончик Куини, Абернети и Гриндельвальду, оформленный под эту ужасную квартиру в викторианском стиле.

Тина: — Но все же потруднее, чем выделить загончик Грейвзу, оформленный под подвал.

Ньют: — Как сказать, с крокодиловым комодом пришлось повозиться...

Тина: — Ты еще вспомни загончик для Криденса, оформленный под цирк!

Они заговорщицки хихикают, дают друг другу пять и уходят кататься на фестрале в загончик, оформленный под побег.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/74/0e/ouTI8PaM_o.jpg)


	4. У меня уже готов для тебя букет котов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серафина *все сложно* Геллерт, коты  
> Ваш мимимитр может зашкалить! Но не пытайтесь повторить: животных запрещено пересылать в посылках. Даже магических.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/cd/pCJUAYnw_o.jpg)

Если вы упускаете крупнейшего магического преступника в истории, ваша карьера несколько... грозит схлопнуться. 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/09/I7uwAX2a_o.jpg)

Тем более, что изначально этого преступника поймали не вы. То есть, при всем желании не получается сказать что-то вроде «Я его заловил, я его и отпущу!». А уже если этот преступник украл у тебя еще и главного по палочкам... Вместе с любимой игуаной...

Нет, не этой!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/d6/VM0PhdDd_o.jpg)

А чуть раньше лишил тебя «мистера Пальто»... 

Нет, не этого!

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0d/e7/IGk3pbxm_o.jpg)

Короче говоря, Серафина Пиквери рвала, метала и писала. Рвала волосы, метала гром и молнии, писала заявление об увольнении.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/1e/8FHn27NA_o.jpg)

Но помощь пришла откуда не ждали... 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b4/0e/FwQm4tL7_o.jpg)

«Подозреваю, ты там рвешь волосы и мечешь гром и молнии? А также пишешь заявление об увольнении? Лысая госпожа президент в отблесках электрических разрядов, надо думать, выглядит комично! Но уходить из-за этого с поста?! Я знаю, что тебе нужно! Лечение котятами, слышала такое? Маггловская метода!

Твой мимими Гриня»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6e/2f/n8pmBHJj_o.jpg)

«В месяц буду присылать по коту! И, может быть, ты даже продержишься до того, как я сделаю тебя своей правой рукой! Или левой ногой. Она, знаешь, тоже мне нужна не какая попало!

Твой мимими Гриня» 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/93/9e/LnKXUlXU_o.jpg)

«А этого я назвал Ньют! Он обожает гадить в тапки с "ачотакова"»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/8d/b2/58ea3S9j_o.jpg)

Вот так задолго до Долорес Амбридж и мема о 40 котах, Серафина Пиквери стала обладательницей магического персонального «котокафе», где можно было порелаксировать с ромашковым чаем. 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/43/FqWDiRy4_o.jpg)

Говорят, именно благодаря этому новому секретному отделу МАКУСА, она ушла в отставку не в 1927, а в 1928.


End file.
